vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Micheal Flynn
Created By: Jay P. Hailey *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Micheal Sean Kieran Flynn *'Birthplace:' Lucan (Irish: Leamhcán, meaning "place of elms") is a suburban town to the west of Dublin city, Ireland, in the administrative county of South Dublin, and is situated some 13 km from the city center. *'Current Residence:' Saoirse House Castella, California *'Parents: Father: 'Sean Flynn -- Mechanic. Mother: Ester Flynn -- Home maker *'Siblings:' Peter Flynn -- Mechanic.. Micheal is number two Mary O'hanna -- Homemaker. Corine Murphy -- Teacher. Joesph Flynn -- Distiller *'Birthdate:' May 16, 1961 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 185 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Married to Helen Flynn the cute redhead from the Monastery of the Books. *'Description:' A chunky man, not over weight, receding hairline and white at the temples, early middle age. Far fitter than he looks. He is typically dressed in polo shirts and slacks. He left the collar someplace in the The Stacks. *'Skin coloring:' Pale (florid) *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Red *'Routine Activities:' Spreading the Enlightenment a few people at a time. Healing the sick. Still ministering to God's people. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Roman Catholic Priest, Hebrew scholar, cleric Enlightenment edition. *'Financial Status:' He is funded as necessary from outside sources. He lives simply. *'Group Affiliations:' Enlightenment Movement, Bureau 13, VCPD SIS. *'Known Associates:' William Cracker, Papa Joe, Jenny Iconye -- rat girl. *'Personality:' Chin forward, never say die, God will provide attitude. Evil is to be confronted not merely avoided. God helps those that roll up their sleeves and dive in. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Be the best minister God will let him be. And God help him to not hate the English. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Flynn was seen as a bit of a loose canon by his superiors. The move to Vista City was not what was required to slow him down. (grit teeth) God's will be done. If anything the area has strengthened his resolve that God's work must go forward with rolled up sleeves. *'Enemies (And Why):' The Devil and his minions, those that would call up the aforementioned, those that would prey on the weak and helpless, English tyranny in that order. *'Special Abilities:' Flynn is a man that has recently discovered the gift of divine magic. He is still discovering the limits of this and is in awe that God would so grant him such power. The Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith is also in awe and bit worried. Usually they say who will and who won't. Flynn was one of those affected by the Healing Wave. He was physically lifted from his feet. They should have seen this coming. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' At times Flynn does not know when to say quit. His never say die attitude does not always serve him well. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Flynn first immigrated to the USA because Ireland was getting to too hot for him. It turns out Boston wasn't far enough from the Olde Sod either. He was transferred from the Archdiocese of Boston for everyone's own good. It was thought that Vista City was removed enough from Irish politics to calm him down and focus his mind on God and his works. It might have worked a little too well. Aided in releasing the spirits of three trapped souls just prior to the Meteor Crisis. This is believed to be the work of Coven X. Accompanied Sonja Traveler to interview Brother Job in the Demonic Bank Robbers affair. Got the snot kicked out of him by a Marchdever in the VC Grave Digger affair. He spent three weeks in the hospital. The Nuns learned the meaning of patience. Was lifted from his feet during the Healing Wave. Was instrumental in remediating the threat during the VC Incubus Summoner affair. His prayers freed one one trapped woman (And got him assaulted by boobies) Flynn discovers his divine gift. Flynn is at the forefront of the Enlightenment Movement. He was the one who asked Julian to take him to meet Jesus himself and brought back the Yehoshua Video, the result of that interview, the Book of Blessings, the Book of Enlightenment. and the trouble that has come from it. Being Micheal Flynn he has not flinched or stayed his purpose options not withstanding. VC Old Time Religion -- 2012 Aided in dealing with the House that Jack Built.VC Careless Children -- 2012 Cast a reincarnation spell on the remains of Deke Slayton. Deke came back as a perky young woman. That can of worms is still spinning out. VC Ghost -- 2012 Dealing with the more violent aspects of the reaction to the Enlightenment Movement has led to the investigation of a possible evil in Chicago. VC Enlightened/FUnenlightened_2013 Located the Monastery of the Books in Ireland, mostly in the half world. He brought back Helen who has reeled him in. Cleaned the White House of Evil, starting with the Ghost of William McKinley Vista City William McKinley -- 2015 Aided in the cleansing of a ancient spot of evil in the Southwest. A ruined corrupted Kiva and the three undead within. Vista_City_Lights_in_the_Desert_-_2016 Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Bureau 13 Category:VCPD Category:Magician